How All Jogs Should End
by MissFeral
Summary: It was a sunny day on Sesame Street. It was a good day to go on a jog, and that's just what Maria and Gina were doing. This is a little story done as a request from a friend, so no flames. I know this story is childish but Sesame Street is a childish show.


It was a sunny day on Sesame Street. It was a good day to go on a jog, and that's just what Maria and Gina were doing. They were wearing tank tops, shorts, and running shoes. They jogged for a mile through the colorful community, panting and taking swigs of bottled water.

"You know, Gina, if you listen to your feet they'll tell you all kinds of secrets," Maria said, as they jogged past Hooper's store.

"You're pulling my leg."

"I mean it," Maria replied, "For instance…right now my feet are telling me that they're exhausted and need to rest."

"Sounds good," Gina said, quite worn out herself.

The two ladies sat on a nearby bench and lifted their feet up to rest them. Maria unlaced her shoes and slipped them off, revealing her two socked feet. Gina did the same, setting her discarded shoes on the ground, beneath the bench.

"Ahh…that's better," Gina said with relief.

Maria rubbed her feet and studied her white socks. "This reminds me of the time the Count counted my toes. It was great."

"Did he? How many did you have?" asked Gina, smirking.

"Ten," Maria answered.

"Do you still have ten?"

"I did the last time I checked."

Gina pursed her lips and looked at her friend's socked feet. "Maybe you should check again."

Maria raised a dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"There's been some robberies in the neighborhood. You know those cat burglars…they'll steal anything."

Maria laughed and pulled off her sweaty socks. Her bare feet were long and smooth and tan. The toenails were painted sparkly orange.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Maria counted them quickly and looked up at Gina with a smile.

"All there I see," Gina said.

"Yep, wouldn't want to lose any. How about you, Gina?"

"How about me what?"

"Not missing any toes I hope."

Gina reached down for her socks and slowly peeled them off. Her feet were pale and smooth. Her toenails were painted a shade of candy pink. She counted her toes silently and then nodded to Maria that all was in order.

Maria grinned impishly as she hugged her knees and admired her pampered tootsies. She also looked at Gina's and gushed over how flawless they were as well.

"Maria, that time when the Count counted your toes…did anything happen?"

"Like what?" asked Maria, puzzled.

Gina blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "You know…did he tickle you?"

"No."

"Oh," Gina said, sounding slightly disappointed.

Maria chuckled. "Well, to be honest, I thought maybe he was going to."

"Were you hoping he would?"

"Well, I wouldn't have minded. It would have been fun I think."

Gina smirked and ran her finger up the length of Maria's sole, causing her to flinch and suck in her breath.

"Gina…"

Without warning, Gina pinned Maria's ankle to the bench and scribbled on her silky sole.

"Aayahahahaha!" Maria exploded.

Gina laughed and continued her assault on her friend's naked brown toes. She counted them teasingly as she tickled away.

"GINA! Hahahahahaha! It's…too…much!"

Maria writhed around and called for somebody to save her. She laughed and giggled as Gina's playful fingers took a toll on her vulnerable foot.

"Nohohoho! Ginhihihina! PLEASE!"

Finally, she managed to pull her foot away and grabbed Gina's hands to stop her.

"Want more?" Gina asked, "I've got plenty more to give, Maria."

Maria stuck out her tongue playfully and snatched Gina's right ankle. "I wonder how much tickling you can take before the magic word escapes your lips."

Before Gina could protest, Maria put her foot in a headlock and tickled her arch and toes. Gina lost control of herself and busted out laughing.

"AAHH! Heeheeheehehee! M-Maria!" Gina yelled, writhing around on the bench.

"I think you love this as much as I do," Maria chuckled.

"P-PLEASE!"

"That's the magic word," Maria quipped as she pinched and massaged Gina's tender foot.

Gina squealed and tried to push Maria away with her free foot, but tried not to kick her too hard.

Maria tickled mercilessly for thirty seconds. Then she released her friend's poor foot and let her catch her breath.

"I wonder which of us could last the longest before begging 'please'," Maria said, curiously.

Gina thought about this. "You think we should have a contest?"

"It would be interesting."

The two ladies looked at each other and then placed their feet in each other's laps. Both had a stare of determination on her face. On the count of three, they started tickling each other's feet with full vigor.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to beg. So they both held out as long as they could…laughing their heads off but restraining from using the word 'please'. With both ladies trying their hardest, this was a game that could last a very long time.

The End


End file.
